familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roseville, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 33660 |population_density_km2 = 999.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 2589.2 |population_blank1_title = Demonym |population_blank1 = Rosevillian |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 292 |elevation_ft = 958 |latd= 45 |latm= 0 |lats= 51 |latNS=N |longd= 93 |longm= 9 |longs= 11 |longEW=W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55112, 55113, 55126 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-55852 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0650298 |website = City of Roseville |footnotes = }} Roseville is a city in Ramsey County, Minnesota, just north of Saint Paul and east of Minneapolis. It is one of two Twin Cities suburbs that are adjacent to both Saint Paul and Minneapolis (the other is Lauderdale). The land comprising Falcon Heights, Lauderdale, and southern Roseville was part of Saint Paul until Roseville incorporated in 1948 and Falcon Heights and Lauderdale in 1949. Business Roseville's property taxes are some of the lowest in the Twin Cities metropolitan area, owing in part to the extensive commercially zoned land.City of Roseville 2008 State of the City Address Several major shopping centers are in Roseville, including Rosedale Center and the Har Mar Mall. The city's per-capita retail spending is slightly higher than that of Bloomington (home of the Mall of America), and it has the greatest number of restaurants per capita in the area. The first Target store was built in 1962 in Roseville and replaced in 2005 with a SuperTarget; Roseville is also home to the first Barnes & Noble bookstore outside New York City and the first McDonald's and Dairy Queen restaurants in the state of Minnesota. The Dairy Queen is currently on the Preservation Alliance of Minnesota's list of the 10 Most Endangered Historic Places. Sport Roseville is also home to the John Rose Oval, North America's largest outdoor artificial sheet of ice. The 1995 men's Bandy World Championship and the 2006 women's Bandy World Championship were held here. The United States national bandy team and its Canadian counterpart meet there for friendlies in November.Bandy, 11-16-13 The fifth-largest board game publisher in the world, Fantasy Flight Games, is based in Roseville. Roseville Visitors Association, the Official Visitors Site for Roseville, Old Dutch Foods, the Minnesota Department of Transportation, the Minnesota Department of Education, and the Minnesota State Lottery are headquartered in Roseville. Notable people The city is the hometown of MacGyver and Stargate SG-1 star Richard Dean Anderson, WKRP in Cincinnati star Loni Anderson (no relation), and Six Feet Under, Dirty Sexy Money and Parenthood star Peter Krause. In August 2006, resident Jim Kramer won the United States Scrabble Open in Phoenix to become the National Scrabble Association (NSA) champion. Robert Bell served as Roseville City Attorney and in the Minnesota State Legislature. History Roseville's land was originally home to the Dakota and Ojibway. The first white settlers came in 1843, and the Native Americans left the area by 1862. Rose Township was established in 1850; it was named after one of the first settlers, Isaac Rose. The township included the areas now known as Roseville, Lauderdale, and Falcon Heights, as well as parts of present-day Saint Paul and Minneapolis. The area saw rapid growth through the 1930s and 1940s, and Roseville incorporated as a village in 1948 to accommodate it. Falcon Heights and Lauderdale soon followed suit, and Rose Township ceased to exist. The first Roseville Police Chief was Ray Goneau and he held that position until 1977. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The 45th parallel crosses the city; a marker at the northeast corner of the intersection of Cleveland Avenue and Loren Road identifies the location.45th parallel monument Interstate Highway 35W and Minnesota Highways 36, 51 (Snelling Avenue), and 280 are the four main routes in Roseville. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 33,660 people, 14,623 households, and 8,406 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 15,490 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 81.3% White, 6.2% African American, 0.5% Native American, 7.3% Asian American, 2.0% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.6% of the population. There were 14,623 households of which 23.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.0% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 42.5% were non-families. 35.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the city was 42.1 years. 18.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.7% were from 25 to 44; 26.6% were from 45 to 64; and 20.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.1% male and 52.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 33,690 people, 14,598 households, and 8,598 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,543.9 people per square mile (982.5/km²). There were 14,917 housing units at an average density of 1,126.4 per square mile (435.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.49% White, 2.80% Black, 0.32% Native American, 4.89% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.76% from other races, and 1.65% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.97% of the population. There were 14,598 households out of which 22.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 7.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.1% were non-families. 33.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.82. 18.2% of residents were under the age of 18, 11.1% were between 18 and 24, 26.8% were between 25 and 44, 23.6% were between 45 and 64, and 20.3% were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 87.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $51,056, and the median income for a family was $65,861. (These figures had risen to $51,617 and $81,300, respectively, as of 2008.) Males had a median income of $41,765, and females had a median income of $32,389. The per capita income for the city was $27,755. About 2.6% of families and 4.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.5% of those under age 18 and 2.9% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The Minnesota Department of Education has its headquarters in Roseville."Directions/Map." Minnesota Department of Education. Retrieved on 29 February 2012. "The Minnesota Department of Education 1500 Highway 36 West Roseville, MN 55113-4266" Education Primary and secondary Roseville is served by the Roseville Area Schools District (ISD 623). Roseville elementary schools include Brimhall Elementary, Central Park Elementary, Emmett D Williams Elementary, Edgerton Elementary, Falcon Heights Elementary, Little Canada Elementary, and Parkview Center School (K–8). ]] Roseville Area Middle School (RAMS) serves grades 7 and 8. Roseville Area High School (RAHS) serves grades 9 through 12. Richard Dean Anderson graduated from Ramsey High School, which, along with Kellogg High School, became RAHS. Fairview Alternative High School is also located in the area. Roseville is home to Concordia Academy, a private high school affiliated with the Lutheran Church - Missouri Synod, and St. Rose of Lima, a private (pre–K through 8) Catholic school. Higher education * Minneapolis Business College * National American University * University of Northwestern – Saint Paul Things to do Library * Roseville Library (at Hamline Avenue and County Road B) is the busiest library in Minnesota. It is the largest location in the Ramsey County Library system, with over 340,000 volumes in its collection, nearly three times that of any other branch in the county. It was torn down and rebuilt with larger capacity in 2010. Only the downtown Saint Paul library, with around 400,000 volumes, has more materials. Parks and lakes Recreation * Cedarholm Golf Course (County Road B2 and Hamline Avenue) * Guidant John Rose Minnesota Oval (County Road C between Hamline and Lexington Avenues) * Rosedale Mall * Movie Theater (AMC Rosedale 14) * Bennett Lake References External links * Roseville, MN – Official Website * Roseville Visitors Association – VisitRoseville.com * Roseville Parks and Recreation * Living Smarter, Roseville, MN – Portal for Roseville residents with helpful tips for healthy living * Street map from Google Maps * Roseville Historical Society site * [http://www.rosevillereview.com/ Roseville and Little Canada Review – newspaper site] * [http://www.mnsun.com/rc/ Ramsey County Sun Focus – newspaper site] * Ramsey County Historical Society Category:Roseville, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Ramsey County, Minnesota